


Burn Together

by bri_ness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hand holding is a thing, Isak is a disaster, M/M, SKAM Fic Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ness/pseuds/bri_ness
Summary: "It’s not like you have to make-out with him. Just hold his hand or something."Jonas pretends to date Mikael and catches some feelings. Written for day one of fic week: accidental/fake dating.





	Burn Together

**Author's Note:**

> It's fic week! :) I'm trying some new ships, so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> All the information for fic week is [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/163418028707/welcome-to-skam-fic-week-running-from). Chat with me on tumblr [here](http://brionbroadway.tumblr.com).

Of all Isak’s terrible ideas, this was by far the worst.

Because though Jonas had ended up hurt ( _I swear we can jump from here, it’s not that far_ ), sick ( _Happy Meals are delicious, and therefore will be delicious blended_ ), and embarrassed ( _just piss in the backyard, no one will see you!_ ), those were all feelings he was familiar with, ones he could handle with his personal brand of _chill_. Nothing shook Jonas, allowing him to be everyone else’s rock.

This, though. This was new. Ingrid, Eva, Isabell, he felt something with all of them, but not this. How could one person feel so different from all the others?

How could that one person be _Mikael_?

\---

“Do it for Even.”

“No.”

“Then do it for me.”

“I’m more likely to do it for Even.”

Isak rolled his eyes as though Jonas was the overdramatic one, which had literally never been the case in their friendship. “It’s just dinner!”

“You know Valentine’s Day is a marketing ploy, right? It guilts people into buying all this shit just because it’s February 14th. You can’t monetize love.”

“Do you think those are original thoughts? They’re not. And— _and_!” Isak jumped off the couch like he was about to give a speech because they were both a little drunk. “The whole point is that it’s half-off for couples! So they’re not _making_ money, they’re _losing_ it.”

“Do you even understand how capitalism works?”

“No because I don’t listen to you.” Isak sat down, changing tactics as he clasped his hands together and looked Jonas straight in the eyes. “Look. Even’s excited about this 'best friend date.' He wants us all to be closer. Sana and Yousef are in.”

“Because they’re actually together.”

Isak shrugged as though that was a minor detail and not the whole fucking point. “Mikael’s game.”

“You already asked him?”

“Even did. It’s not like you have to make-out with him. Just hold his hand or something. Act cute enough to get the discount.”

“What if I go and just pay full price?”

“I guarantee you can’t afford that. Even picked the restaurant. They give you like five forks.”

Jonas agreed for a few different reasons.

He was a little drunk.

He wanted to see Isak at a restaurant that gives you five forks because he was constantly searching for material to drag his best friend with.

And he definitely couldn’t pay full price at a place that gives you five forks.

“Yeah, ok. I’ll pretend to be Mikael’s boyfriend.”

\---

“Might as well commit, right?”                                                                         

Jonas thought it would be rude to say no to Mikael, so he said yes. So, Mikael grabbed his hand.

And Jonas promptly caught fire.

Because, he realized a second later, Isak knocked a fucking candle over.

“Sorry, sorry!” Isak said, doing absolutely nothing to extinguish the flame on Jonas’s sleeve.

Sana got it with her napkin. “How are you even alive?” she asked Isak.

Isak nodded towards Even, who nodded in confirmation.

Jonas still felt hot. Looking down, he found his hand linked with Mikael’s. “You held on?” Jonas asked.

“If we’re going to burn, we should burn together,” Mikael said.

Which, Jesus fucking Christ. What was he supposed to do with that pretentious, nonsensical bullshit?

\---

By the third course, Jonas realized Mikael’s entire thing was pretentious, nonsensical bullshit. He was a smart ass, but a bit romantic. Quiet, but delivered killer one-liners. Sometimes he was profound. Sometimes he was a shit.

When Jonas laughed too hard at one of Mikael’s jokes, their waiter said they were cute together.

\---

“Stop flirting with the waiter.”

“Even, you asked him what on the menu was a good aphrodisiac.”

“So I could order it for you!"

Mikael kicked Jonas under the table, as though they weren’t holding hands, as though Jonas wasn’t more focused on him than anything happening around him.

“I’m glad our relationship isn’t that dramatic,” Mikael whispered.

Which made Jonas consider something he hadn’t before.

\---

It was just a fucking _hand_.

Skin, bones. Jonas had held many before.

Maybe it was the way Mikael never let their hands go idle. He squeezed, tapped his fingers against Jonas’s knuckles, brushed his thumb over the back of Jonas’s palm.

But fuck, it was like putting his hand on a burner and leaving it there: pure heat. Fucking deadly.

And Jonas wished Isak would knock another candle over so he’d have an excuse for how he felt.

\---

“Sana is my soul mate; I knew it the moment I met her. She’s smarter than anyone at this table.”

“That’s not true—” Isak interjected, but Yousef ignored him.

“She’s a badass, but the kind who would kill for her friends. And she’s beautiful, _really_ beautiful….”

Their waiter seemed to regret asking everyone how they got together. When Yousef finished, ten minutes later, he looked to Jonas and Mikael. “What about you two?”

As Jonas panicked, Mikael spoke.

“I’ve had a crush on Jonas since I’ve heard how his friends talk about him. He puts everyone before himself. The more I hung around him and his friends, I learned that he’s also smart, thoughtful, and really fucking funny. And cute.”

Jonas caught a grin on Isak’s face. The asshole set him up.

“And you?” The waiter asked Jonas.

“I think I knew the first time I held his hand.”


End file.
